Fireman Sam: Alien Alert extended post-credit scene/Transcript
Norman: Hello there, and welcome to Norman Price, Alien Finder! (Norman adjusts his hat, then he did a strange gesture that was similar to Buck Douglas' rotating salute) Dilys: (off-screen) Norman, are you wearing the same hat I wore for Auntie Phylls' wedding!?! Norman: But, mam, I'm trying to do a show here! Dilys: (off-screen) Sorry, my little treasure! Norman: So, if you want to be an official "Norman Price, Alien Finder", you can have one of my books! (Norman shows the viewers his book. Then, Mandy comes on camera with an angry look on her face) Mandy: (complaining) This book that you sent me is only three pages long! This will never find out where aliens are! Norman: But look at the bright side, I can see a UFO now! Look! (Norman points at the sky while he and Mandy are looking up. Unfortunately, it wasn't a UFO, it was a remote-controlled drone carrying a box of pizza. Norman and Mandy ducks from the drone, then Bella Lasagna comes on screen) Bella Lasagna: Norman Price, Alien Finder ''is bought to you by "Bella and Joe's Pizza Delivery Service"! We deliver pizza by drone! Norman: Cut! Mandy: That was great, was it? Norman: Oh, yes it is! It's going to be ten times better than ''Alien Quest! (Fireman Sam arrives on the scene, panting) Norman: Fireman Sam, what are you doing here? Fireman Sam: I think we have one small problem. Norman: What is it? (Then, as a surprise, Buck Douglas, who is in his Alien Quest ''clothing, arrives on the scene, holding an entirely different microphone) Buck Douglas: Hi there, Space Spotters! Sorry I was late for my arrival! I just came here to investigate alien sightings on my latest episode of ''Alien Quest! (Buck Douglas does his rotating salute, while Norman and Mandy were confused) Norman: What...how...wha...I thought he was arrested! Fireman Sam: (feeling confused) Yeah, I thought of that too Norman: So, if he is the real Buck Douglas, and he just arrived in Pontypandy, then, who is the Buck Douglas we caught? Buck Douglas: Oh, him (giggles)? Well, the Buck Douglas you caught was a real alien in disguise of me! Norman, Mandy, and Fireman Sam: What!?! Buck Douglas: Yeah, that's right! I saw the news last night that an impostor of me was arrested for faking alien sightings in Pontypandy. That was the night before I arrived! I was supposed to arrive earlier, but I had a really bad cold, so an alien from outer space came to earth and disguised himself as me! I'm sorry for all the commotion that happened, and I'm sorry for not knowing of the alien's existence! Norman: (glares at the real Buck Douglas) Well, you should've warned us earlier! Mandy: (agreeing with Norman) Yeah! Buck Douglas: (chuckles nervously) Sorry about that. Norman and Mandy: Oh... Buck Douglas: Well, I'm so glad that you caught that impostor and arrested him. That means you caught a real alien! (Norman and Mandy turned excited and cheered. Fireman Sam was very proud of himself) Buck Douglas: You know what that means, do you? Fireman Sam, Norman, and Mandy: What? Buck Douglas: You three are going to be official "Buck Douglas Space Spotters"! (Norman and Mandy were very happy, while Fireman Sam chuckled nervously. Then, Norman was worried about his show) Norman: So, does that mean that my show, Norman Price, Alien Finder, is cancelled? Buck Douglas: (laughs) Nah, you can still do your show. I'm sure it'll make up what happened when that alien impostor came to Earth! But, at some point, can I guest star in your show? Norman: Of course you can! After I guest star in your show! (Everyone laughs) Category:Transcripts Category:Alternate Endings Category:Fireman Sam Category:2017 Category:Endings Category:Post credit scenes